


Death Unseen

by Pacifia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia
Summary: Death was coming. But he wasn't afraid. His brother was with him.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Death Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a dark AU. Dark. Approach with caution.

Death Unseen

* * *

_"No one ever told me that grief felt so much like fear."_

_~C.S. Lewis_

* * *

For a moment, there was only the sound of the cold wind, and the trees that lashed to and fro as it blew past them. Peter took the opportunity to speak.

"Please, let us go. At least, let my brother go."

Ominous laughter filled the air; Peter clenched his fists.

"Our King would not be pleased if we did, boy," one of them said with a mocking smile.

"Surely, you do not need both of us. Let my brother go. You can have me."

"Peter!"

"Please, he's just a child," Peter continued, ignoring Edmund—who continued to struggle in the hold of his captors. Peter had already given up on that.

"Such love!" the man exclaimed, running the blunt side of his knife against his sleeve. He moved towards Peter, slowly, as if he was savouring each moment. And when his face was close enough for Peter to hear his breathing, he continued,

"We kill you, we take your kingdom."

Peter laughed in the man's face. "You underestimate us, …"

"Zakam," the man supplied with a small grin.

" _Zakam,_ " Peter repeated.

"Then, you would not mind me killing you and your brother?"

Peter's heart picked up speed. "Let him go. Please."

Peter's eyes locked with Edmund's scared ones. His brother was afraid, afraid of what was to come and he could do nothing. Only plead again.

"Please," Peter begged. If Edmund was safe, at least he would die in peace.

There was a sudden movement. A glint. A sharp, blinding pain. And then a scream.

"PETER! NO!"

At first, he wasn't sure why his brother had screamed his name, or why he was thrashing against the arms of the men who held him, or why he was sobbing and begging the men to help his brother. But then he felt the hot liquid pouring out his chest. The men threw him to the ground. He fell and pain coursed through his body, making him shut his eyes.

"NO! PLEASE! PETER!"

He opened his eyes but did not have the strength to lift his head. He could feel the blood in his mouth, could feel it dripping from his lips, could feel the agony Edmund's eyes showed, but he smiled at his brother, wanting to tell him it would be alright.

"Please! He'll die! Let me go! Let me go to him!"

"I wouldn't worry about him, boy," said Zakam, taking his place behind his brother. He seized his brother's hair in a tight grip, yanking back his head. Peter let out an inaudible cry when the knife touched his brother's throat.

"You won't have to suffer like him. I'll make it quick," Zakam said.

Edmund's eyes shifted to his brother.

"Ed…" Peter whispered, his hand reaching out to his brother. It felt as if he was just out of reach.

"Edmund…" he tried again, trying to crawl his way to his brother, but a kick to the stomach stopped him.

"No!" he heard his brother shout.

"Eddie…Ed…" Peter continued, tears blurring his vision. "Ed…"

"I admire you two," Zakam taunted, digging the knife into his brother's skin. Peter ignored him, and only extended his hands towards his brother, wanting desperately to reach him.

"Ed…"

Edmund smiled through his tears. "Just don't look."

Peter was sobbing now. "No…"

Zakam grinned at him, his grip on Edmund's hair tightened as he pressed the knife harder onto Edmund's throat.

"Just close your eyes."

Peter's voice broke when he said, "No…"

"Don't look, Peter. Don't look! Don't…"

"NOOO!" Peter screamed when Zakam slit his brother's throat. There was a stream of blood on his brother's neck. "EDMUND!"

But Edmund didn't respond, his eyes were shut, body lax in the men's hold. "ED! NO! EDMUND!"

The men dumped Edmund's body to the ground; his brother fell in an obscene grace. Zakam kicked his body, Edmund rolled to his back. Peter noticed he wasn't breathing.

"He's dead."

"No…no…n…no…please…no…no!"

"What about this one, sire?" someone said, kicking Peter harshly. He barely registered the pain. His body was numb with shock.

"Leave him here. He'll die soon enough."

He never noticed when the men left, and only stared at his brother's body and the pool of blood around him.

He gulped. "E…Ed?"

Nothing.

"Ed…Eddie?" he tried again.

Not even a twitch.

"Edmund!" he exclaimed loudly.

No movement, his only answer was the cold wind blowing past.

"No…"

He was dead.

"Please…"

Gone.

"N...no!"

Taken.

"Why?"

He would never know.

He reached desperately for him, his fingers drowning in the warm blood. But at last, he could feel his hand brush past his fingers. He crawled forward. Just out of reach. Almost there. Almost…

He felt his heart stop. He felt it stop and felt his life drain away. And he felt his fingers curl around his brother's as the light left him.

And then he was gone.

He died.

But he had his brother with him.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> With love,  
> ~Pacifia


End file.
